


every star a multitude

by teacupfulofbrains



Series: little and broken (but still good) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, Birthday Fluff!, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous astronomy references, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday logan sanders!, it's logan's birthday!, it's logan's eighth birthday in this fic, little and broken but still good au, roman is ten, this is literally just pure fluff, thomas is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/pseuds/teacupfulofbrains
Summary: logan celebrates his eighth birthday with his family, and he loves every second of it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: little and broken (but still good) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362436
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	every star a multitude

**Author's Note:**

> no CW for this installment! just pure birthday fluff to celebrate the birthday of my favorite side, logan sanders! 
> 
> part of the moxiety!dad!au verse (little and broken but still good)

“Little astronaut! Little astronaut, are you awake?” 

Logan rolls over, sleepily blinking and looking up at the person waking him up. “Mmmmngh . . . Dad? What’s happ’nin’?” 

“Happy birthday, little astronaut!” Dad says, grinning wide and leaning down to kiss Logan’s head. “You’re eight years old today!” 

Logan’s eyes shift to the calendar hanging on his wall, displaying a photo from the Hubble Telescope of a nebula three galaxies over. The day is neatly circled in bright red marker, with the words “BIRTHDAY” printed inside the circle. “It’s my birthday?!” he gasps, sitting up. Dad pats his lap, and Logan crawls into it even though he’s probably _ juuuust _ a little too big for that now. 

“That’s right, little astronaut! It’s your birthday!” Dad cheers. “That means you can have aaaaaanything you want for breakfast!” 

“Crofter’s!” 

“Anything that’s an actual breakfast food, Lo.” 

Logan pouts. “But I want Crofter’s . . .”

Dad hums, tilting his head to the side. “I’ve been working on a new recipe for muffins filled with jam. Do you think if I baked you some Crofter’s-filled muffins you would eat those for breakfast?”

“Yeah! That sounds amazing!” 

“Good, because I already made them! Let’s go get them, okay? Do you want me to carry you?” 

Logan considers. “I’m too big to be carried, Dad. I’m eight years old today.” 

“You are eight years old today. But I’m super strong, strong enough to lift Thomas! I _ think _ I can carry you downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. It’s your birthday, kiddo. Let us spoil you, yeah?” 

Logan wants to argue, to prove that he’s a big boy now, but he also _ really _ wants to be carried downstairs, so he lifts his arms up. Dad carefully squeezes tightly under his armpits, lifting him up and settling him onto his hip. Logan carefully wraps his legs around Dad’s waist, looping his arms around his neck so that he doesn’t fall. Dad hums what Logan thinks might be the birthday song as they head downstairs. 

Roman comes running up to them as they enter the kitchen. “Logan! Happy birthday!” 

Dad carefully puts Logan down, and Roman almost tackles him in a hug. “Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday!” Logan squirms underneath his older brother. 

“Ro, squishin’ me!” 

“Roman, don’t crush your brother on his birthday,” Dad chastises. Roman sits up, grinning and fidgeting apologetically. Logan sits up, putting a hand on his chest and taking a few deep breaths just like Papa taught him to when the noises are too loud and the lights are too bright. 

“Sorry, Lo! I just get so excited! It’s _ your birthday!_” Roman stands up and pulls Logan to his feet, hugging him loosely and patting at his head. Logan smiles, letting his brother show him affection. “And Dad made _ muffins _ with _ Crofter’s _ \- oh, was that s’posed to be a birthday secret?” 

“No, Ro, he already knew about those.”

Logan settles into the kitchen chair next to Roman, who’s quietly chanting fragments of the “Happy Birthday” song and kicking his legs eagerly. The oven timer beeps after a few minutes, and Dad pulls on the cat-paw oven mitts Logan had gotten him for Christmas. “Muffins are done!” 

Something else beeps as Dad sets the muffins on the stovetop and refills the muffin cups. “Is that the coffee maker? Can one of you turn that off for me?” 

“I’ve got it, Dad,” Roman says. 

Someone else shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing sleepily at their eyes. “Papa!” 

“I got th’coffee maker,” he says, pushing the button and pouring himself a cup. He takes a long, slow drag from the mug before turning to kiss Logan’s head. “Happy birthday, buddy.” 

“Thank you, Papa!” 

“Is Thomas coming to breakfast?” 

“Yeah,” his oldest brother says, yawning and pushing his sleep-ruffled curls from his eyes. “I’m here, Lo . . . happy birthday, bud.” Logan grins when Thomas messes up his hair, even though he normally hates that. 

“Who wants a muffin?” Dad says, setting a plate on the table. “I think we should give the birthday boy first pick, right? Then presents and surprise trip!” 

“Surprise trip?” Logan gasps. He knows the birthday tradition of the family, of course he does, but he still loves the idea of trying to guess where they’re going for his birthday. “Where are we going, Dad?” 

“Sorry, kiddo! I can’t tell you anything, it’s supposed to be a surprise!” Dad hands him a muffin, and Logan frowns but shoves it into his mouth anyway. “What do you think?” 

“Yummy!” Logan says, eyes wide as he shoves more muffin into his mouth. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, honey, but I’m glad you enjoy them!” 

Logan washes down three more Crofter’s muffins with a glass of milk before he’s finally done. “Lo, don’t rush your breakfast!” Dad scolds. 

“But I’m done now, Dad! Is it presents time yet?” 

“Don’t be greedy, Lo,” Dad says, ruffling his hair. “But yes, it’s time for presents. Go and sit on the sofa with your brothers, okay?” Logan nods, springing up out of his chair so fast that he almost knocks it over. 

There’s a stack of presents sitting on the coffee table, all neatly wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper patterned with gold and silver stars. Logan’s fingers twitch to grab one and tear open the wrapping paper, but he knows that Dad and Papa like to be there when he opens his presents. He sits on the couch, tucking his hands under his thighs so that he’s not tempted to grab a package. 

Roman and Thomas join him before Papa and Dad do, sitting on either side of their younger brother. “Are you excited?” Thomas asks. “Papa and Dad have a really good surprise planned for you this time!” 

“You know what it is?” Logan whines. “No fair!” 

“You always know what our birthday surprises are!” Roman says. “Besides, we had to plan our gifts for you! You’re not really mad, are you?” 

“Not really, I guess . . .” 

Papa and Dad come in from the kitchen, settling onto the loveseat across from their sons. “Okay, Lo. You can open presents now. One at a time, okay?” 

Logan eagerly snatches the box off the top of the little pile, carefully sliding his finger under the taped edge of the wrapping. He tears it open to reveal a brand new pair of knitting needles and several balls of soft, dark-blue yarn with glittering silver threads intertwined. “Do you like it?” Dad asks. “The yarn reminded me of the stars in the night sky, so I thought you would like it.” 

“I love it!” Logan squeals, kicking his legs eagerly since his hands are full. “Thank you, Dad!” 

“Mine next, little astronaut,” Papa says, handing him the box. Logan grunts when it lands in his lap. 

“Heavy, Papa!”

“Go ahead and open it, then!” 

Logan tears into the box and gasps when he sees the galaxy-patterned blanket. “Is this a weighted blanket?!” 

“Yeah,” Virgil says. “I know that you like to be covered in heavy stuff when you’re having a sensory overload, so when I found this space-patterned weighted one I knew you would like it. “Do you? Like it, I mean?” 

“I love it! I love it, Papa, thank you so much!” 

Logan carefully pushes the blanket off his lap and springs to his feet, running over to hug both of his parents tightly. He feels Papa kiss his forehead and Dad laughs. “We love you, little astronaut.” 

“I love you too!” 

“You still have presents from your brothers, little astronaut, so why don’t you open them?” 

Logan turns back to the table, picking up the package with Roman’s handwriting on it. Inside is a folded piece of paper with multiple drawings of the moon on it. “It’s a chart of the phases of the moon! I made it myself! I know how much you love space . . . do you like it?” 

“I do! I’m gonna hang it on my door! Thanks so much, Roman!” 

Thomas places his package into Logan’s lap, and he carefully sets the poster down on the table before opening it. Inside is a stuffed sea turtle with a galaxy-patterned shell. The name tag attached to the front flipper reads _ Celeste_. “It had space on it, so I thought of you,” Thomas says. “And it feels like the soft material that you like to rub on your face when you’re having a really bad day, so I thought that you would like it . . .” 

“I do!” Logan squeals, eagerly pressing the turtle to his cheek and rubbing against it softly. “It’s so great, Tommy!” He sets the turtle down on the coffee table and throws himself at his brothers, hugging them tightly. “Thank you so much, Tommy, Ro!” 

“Happy birthday, Lo!” 

“Alright, boys, go and get dressed, okay?” Dad says. “We don’t wanna be late for our special outing, do we?” 

“Nope!” Logan squeals. 

* * *

“Can I take it off _ now,_ Papa?” 

Logan scratches at the blindfold tied over his eyes. “No, little astronaut. You can’t do that yet, you’ll spoil the surprise!” 

“You’re gonna love it!” Roman says. Logan fiddles with the fidget cube in his hands, eagerly awaiting the reveal of his surprise. The car slows down, slowly rocking backwards and forwards, and Logan begins to bounce. “We’re parking, aren’t we? We’re parking, we’re here, we’re here!” 

“That’s right, little astronaut,” Dad coos. “Don’t take off your blindfold yet, okay? We’re gonna walk you to the entrance.” 

Logan hears the car door open, feels someone gently take his hand and help him out of the car (probably Papa). They walk through the parking lot, periodically stopping and starting as they avoid the cars. “Step up here, Lo, there’s a curb.” 

Finally, finally, they stop. “Close your eyes so we can take off the blindfold, okay Logan?” 

“Okay!” Logan squeezes his eyes tightly shut and feels the blindfold slide off his face. “Are you ready, Logan?” 

“Ready!” 

“Okay! Three, two, one, _ open your eyes!_” 

Logan’s eyes fly open, and he gasps as he stares up at the dome-shaped building in front of him. “Is - is this - _ are we at the planetarium?!_” 

“Yep!” Dad grins. “We have tickets to the showing at noon, and then we’re gonna spend the day exploring the museum! Are you excited, Lo?” 

“It’s _ perfect_, Dad! It’s perfect, it’s perfect, I love it so much!” 

Logan can’t stop himself from rocking back and forth eagerly, flapping his hands a little as he stares up at the planetarium. “This is the best present! Thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you!” 

Dad ruffles his hair, smiling. “Of course, little astronaut. It’s your special day.” 

* * *

They end up seeing the planetarium show about three times in a row before Logan is finally satisfied. When they finally make it to the gift shop at the end of the museum, Papa and Dad buy Logan a spherical lamp that projects the constellations onto his ceiling. That evening, after setting up the lamp and eating Logan’s favorite dinner, they all gather in the living room for a movie. Logan is wearing his unicorn onesie and snuggling underneath his weighted blanket with Celeste. 

“What do you want to watch, Logan?” Dad asks, wearing his cat onesie. 

“I wanna watch the star documentary!” 

“Do we have to?” Roman groans, pulling the hood of his lion onesie up over his head. “I don’t _ wanna _ watch more space stuff!” 

“It’s Logan’s birthday, Ro,” Papa says, zipping up his bat onesie. “That means that he gets to pick the movie that we watch tonight, and if he wants to watch the star documentary then we’re all going to watch the star documentary.” 

“I’m making popcorn!” Thomas calls. Logan smiles as he settles into the couch, surrounded by his family as the documentary starts up and Neil DeGrasse Tyson’s voice fills their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr!! // [@teacupfulofstarshine](https://teacupfulofstarshine.tumblr.com)


End file.
